A packaged integrated circuit may connect to a printed circuit board (PCB) using a land grid array (LGA) socket. Socket interconnections may pass through the socket to electrically connect conductive pads on an integrated circuit package to electrical connectors on a printed circuit board. As the number of wiring channels to an integrated circuit increases, the wiring density beneath a land grid array socket also increases and a circuit board may become thick in order to accommodate the large number of electrical paths or wiring routes that connect to the integrated circuit package.
Integrated circuit packages may provide high speed signal paths at the perimeter of an integrated circuit in order to reduce signal latency and attenuation. Printed circuit boards and LGA sockets that interconnect integrated circuits with printed circuit boards may be designed to accommodate this arrangement of integrated circuit communication pathways.